Intercambio
by Aliathna
Summary: En enero de 2008, el matrimonio Potter dio la bienvenida a su segunda hija, Lily. A lo largo de los años, la niña demostró tener todas las características de un Potter, a pesar de tener el cabello plateado. Las personas hablaban pero Harry decidió no prestar atención. Quizá debió haberlo hecho porque once años después, la carta de Hogwarts que llegó a su casa, era para Rose Malfoy.


No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

 **Intercambio.**

 **Capítulo Único.**

 _Nueve meses antes. (Enero)_

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Hermione y Harry Potter entraron a la habitación de su hija menor, Lily Luna, llevando un pastel con once velitas. La niña se removió un poco en su cama y talló sus ojos antes de despertar por completo. Al ver la sorpresa de sus padres, brincó de la cama y abrazó a ambos, para luego gritar emocionada.

—¡Cumplo once años! ¡Cumplo once años! ¿Ha llegado ya mi carta?

—No, mi cielo —contestó Hermione —pero aún es temprano. Llegará en cualquier momento.

—¡Me voy a arreglar! —dijo mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño —Quiero estar impecable cuando la carta llegue. Así estaré presentable en la fotografía que papá tomará.

Hermione rió y se aseguró de que Harry no comenzara a tomar fotos, mientras éste aseguraba que cómo padre, tenía el derecho a preservar todos los momentos "históricos" de su pequeña. Dejó que la niña fuera a vertirse pero no sin antes pasar la mano por su cabello, para despeinárselo. Desgraciadamente, no logró su cometido: el largo cabello rubio de su hija era tan lacio que no había forma de desarreglarlo.

Cuando Lily nació, no había hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra que Harry. El un parto fue largo y complicado. No le habían permitido permanecer al lado de Hermione en todo momento, cómo cuando James nació. Él tuvo que esperar fuera de la habitación, junto a Ron y Luna. Sus amigos fueron quienes se encargaron de cuidar de su hijo, pues él, con los nervios que tenía, no pudo hacerlo. Después del nacimiento, conoció a Lily viéndola a través del cristal de los cuneros en la sección de Maternidad del hospital San Mungo. No había niña más hermosa que ella. Apenas era una pequeña bebé, hinchada y toda roja producto del llanto que en ese momento tenía, pero para Harry ya era perfecta.

Al llevarla a casa y verla crecer, pudo verse a sí mismo en ella. La niña era amante del quidditch y un imán para los problemas. Su hermano mayor, James, era su héroe, y hacía de todo con tal de llamar su atención. También veía bastante de Hermione en ella: Lily siempre agradecía con entusiasmo los libros que le regalaban y, Harry estaba seguro, era la inteligencia de su hija la que estaba detrás de la mayoría de las travesuras de los hermanos.

Lily creció orgullosa de llevar el apellido Potter y su padre se alegraba de que así fuera. Para él. los rumores que corrían entre la sociedad mágica acerca de la apariencia física de la niña, carecían de importancia. ¿Qué importaba que Lily fuera más pálida que él y Hermione? Ellos eran ingleses, ¡el color de la leche descremada es su color natural! ¿Y qué, si el cabello de su hija era tan claro cómo los rayos del Sol? El padre de Hermione también era rubio. Él mismo, tenía un primo con el cabello de ese color. Nunca se había tomado un momento para apreciar el cabello de Dudley, pero si su primo era rubio, era porque en su familia existía el gen, ¿no? No todos los hijos son calcas de sus padres.

Para Hermione, Lily era la hija que siempre quisó tener. Cuando la sostuvo entre sus manos, y le dio su primer beso en la frente, supo que su vida ya no era suya. Ahora estaría dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos. Se sintió un poco culpable, pues, aunque la alegría había sido igual cuando James nació, con él no sintió era esa fiera sensación de pertenencia. Claro que, con su primer hijo, la labor de parto no había durado de diesisete horas. Después de eso, la apariencia física de su hija le importó muy poco. Mientras Lily fuera feliz, Hermione sentía que estaba cumpliendo su deber cómo madre. No tomaba en cuenta lo que opinaban los demás; Lily era _su_ hija.

El ruido de una lechuza tocando la ventana hizo que Lily emergiera cómo remolino desde el cuarto de baño. Abrió la ventana lo más rápido que pudo y prácticamente arrancó la carta de las patas de la pobre lechuza. Iba a mostrarla, orgulla, a sus padres cuando el nombre del destinatario escrito en tinta verde brilló...

 _Srita. L. Potter_

 _La habitación más grande._

 _Malfoy's Manor,_

 _Wiltshire, England._

Rose se quedó congelada. Había esperado este día toda su vida y en vez de estar gritando de júbilo, se quedó quieta, con una expresión de confusión en su cara. ¿ _L. Potter_? ¿Quién era _L. Potter_? La carta tenía la dirección correcta, pero el nombre equivocado. Ella era Rose Astoria Malfoy, heredera de la casa Black. Hija de Draco Malfoy. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Rose, hija —la llamó su padre —¿Está todo en orden?

La niña no contestó. Simplemente le pasó la carta sin abrir a su padre. Cuando este leyó el nombre de destinatario salió disparado hacia su estudio. Rose suposo que usaría la red flu, para llegar al despacho de la directora McGonagall y gritarle en persona.

Ella caminó hacia su habitación, y una vez dentro de ella, se sentó en su tocador. Bufando al ver su aspecto, tomó uno de los recipientes que había en el mueble. Esparció un poco de poción alasiadora en su cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo. Su rebelde cabello negro nunca se quedaba en su lugar por mucho tiempo. Los espesos rizos salían disparados en cualquier dirección y le recordaban de una manera desagrable a su tía-abuela Bellatrix, de la que sólo había escuchado cosas malas. Es por eso que, a diario, usaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo y pociones, para dejarlo caer liso y pesado a su espalda, cómo una cascada de petróleo. Intentando no pensar más en el asunto, espero a que su padre regresara con la carta correcta. Cuándo horas más tarde un elfo le avisó del retorno de Draco, salió corriendo a su encuentro. La vista del aspecto de su padre la frenó.

Draco nunca había estado más pálido. Algo dentro de sí, aún esperaba que toda esa situación fuera un error o una broma pesada. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Su Rose, su pequeña y perfecta Rose, cuyos cálidos ojos cafés le recordaban a los de su difunta esposa Astoria, no podía ser hija de alguien más.

 _"No puede haber un error"_ eran las palabras con que McGonagall lo había recibido. Después de ver la carta y analizar la situación, habían sido sustituidas por otras, terroríficas, que aún resonaban en sus oídos. _"Posible Intercambio"._

¿Podría haber pasado? ¿Existía acaso la posibilidad de...? No. ¡Él estuvo con su hija todo el tiempo! ¡Él la sostuvo entre entre sus brazos! Todo el tiempo... hasta que Astoria murió.

El recuerdo de esos días había sido cómo un borrón nebuloso en su memoria, que nunca se había se había preocupado por recuperar. Cuándo Rose nació, Astoria se encontraba bien, y los medimagos les dijeron que todo había resultado perfecto. Él cargaba a su pequeña hija, maravillado de ser completamente feliz, por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo, la situación duró poco, apenas unos minutos. La salud de Astoria empezó a decaer rápidamente. En un momento estaba feliz, viendo a su esposo e hija y al siguiente estaba completamente blanca, con trabajo para respirar. Draco, preocupado, se hizo a un lado para que los magos trabajaran, y entregó a Rose a una enfermera. Los medimagos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero no pudieron salvarla. "Eclampsia" concluyeron, pero Draco nunca terminó de entender el mal que aquejó a su esposa y nunca se preocupó por hacerlo.

Cuando recibió la noticia de su muerte, quedó debastado. Estaba bastante seguro de que también habría muerto, de no ser por la bebé que le entregaron. Ella fue su salvación. En el instante que Rose abrió sus ojos cafés y le apretó un dedo, él se convirtió en padre. Y ella en _su_ hija. Ahora, debía usar todo lo que tenía para mantenerla a su lado.

 _Ocho meses antes. (Febrero)_

—Tras hacer pruebas extensivas de 12 regiones cromosómicas entre ustedes tres, hemos determinado que hay 99.9% de posibilidad de que Lily no esté relacionada con ustedes biológicamente.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione con firmeza. Cuándo la carta llegó, pensó que había sido una broma de los gemelos intercambiar el nombre de su hija por el de "R. Malfoy". Quizó salir a buscarlos, y pedirles la carta original, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione se limitó a abrazar a Lily. Fue entonces, que la realidad cayó sobre él. Mirándose a los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras, Hermione y él llegaron a un acuerdo: Lily era suya. Juntando valor, Harry las abrazó a ambas y le dijo a Lily que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Queriendo corroborar su sospecha, y no queriendo alertar al mundo mágico, buscó a un genetista muggle. Éste le explicó las pruebas que necesitarían hacer para averigüar si Lily era su hija o no. Les tomó cuatro semanas, y más fuerza de que la Harry necesitó para enfrentar a Voldemort, pero al final, ahí estaban los resultados. Lily no era su hija _biológica._

A partir de ese momento, Hermione empezó a preocuparse por la niña que _si_ lo era. Amaba a Lily, y ella siempre sería su pequeña; pero, en alguna parte, estaba su _otra_ hija. El apellido de la carta que habían recibido les dejaba bastante claro quién la tenía y eso sólo ayudó para incrementar su temor. ¿Cómo sería su hija? ¿Estaría sana, querida, y bien cuidada? ¿Malfoy ya lo habría descubierto? ¿Lo habría sabido todo el tiempo? ¿Era acaso uno de sus planes? Y, en ese caso, ¿qué pretendía conseguir?

—Debemos hablar con él.

Más claro, el agua. El enemigo de toda su infancia, se había convertido, gracias a un cruel giro del destino, en el padre de su hija. Una hija, que no los reconocía a ellos como sus padres. Una hija, que probablemente creció aborreciéndolos. Una hija, que en muchos sentidos no era _suya._

 _Siete meses antes. (Marzo)_

Draco tomó de la mano a Rose y los apareció a ambos en el Callejón Diagón. Con prisa, pero procurando moverse discretamente para no llamar la atención, salió con ella hacía el Londres Muggle. Cuando recibió noticias del matrimonio Potter, decidió que lo más conveniente sería llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Sabía que si su caso llegaba a juicio, un ex-mortífago cómo él, tendría muchísimas menos posibilidades contra dos de los tres miembros del "Trío Dorado". Es por eso que se mostró de acuerdo en hacer un primer acercamiento, en un lugar neutral.

—Padre, ¿me quieres decir, por favor, a dónde vamos?

Draco no supo que responderle exactamente a su hija. Decidió ser lo más honesto que pudo —A ver a unos viejos... conocidos.

Cuando llegaron, el matrimonio Potter y _su hija_ ya estaban ahí. Draco necesitó un momento para recuperse de la impresión de ver a Lily por primera vez. Había visto fotografías de su madre, Narcissa, cuando era joven y la niña era igual a ella. No necesitó poner una excusa para su letargo, los Potter estaban igual que con respecto a Rose. Ahora que estaban juntos, Draco podía notar el parecido de las facciones entre ella y Hermione, así cómo que su hija tenía el pelo igual de negro que Harry. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—¿Papá? —habló Lily, y tanto Draco cómo Harry voltearon a verla —¿qué está pasando?

Ninguno de los hombres contestó de inmediato. Aún no llegaban a un acuerdo sobre cuánto decirles a las niñas. Sin embargo, Hermione, con voz firme, comenzó a explicar —Hubo un accidente, niñas. Hace muchos años, el día que nacieron —la mujer pasaba la mirada de una a otra — creémos que fueron intercambiadas en el hospital.

Lily enmudeció, y buscó a su papá, Harry, con la mirada esperando una explicación. Rose, por otra parte, no apartaba su vista de Hermione. Volteó a ver a su padre, Draco, y cuando éste asintió, pudo expresar en voz alta lo que se moría por saber.

—Eso quiere decir —dijo la niña —¿Qué tú eres mi madre?

Hermione asistió y alzó la mano para intentar acariar la mejilla de Rose. Ella, en respuesta, se echó para atrás, impidiéndolo.

 _Seis meses antes. (Abril)_

—¡Ella es nuestra hija, no puedes impedir que la veamos!

—No soy yo, Potter. ¡Es ella la que no quiere verlos!

Rose escuchaba los gritos entre su padre y ese matrimonio desde su habitación. Desde que se había enterado de la verdad, hacía un mes, no había querido saber nada más al respecto. ¿Qué era esa ridículez de que ella no era una Malfoy? ¡Lo había sido durante toda su vida! Y no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera lo contrario. Mucho menos esas personas, a quién ella no conocía.

Durante el único encuentro que habían tenido, no había podido pasar por alto las similitudes físicas que tenía con esa mujer llamada Hermione. Tenían la misma nariz, el mismo mentón y, hasta dónde pudo notar, el mismo cabello incontrolable. Sin embargo, ella no era su madre. Su madre había sido Astoria, aunque nunca la conoció. A quién si conoció, fue a la hermana de su madre, Daphne. Su tía era una de las mejores personas en el mundo y ahora ¿pretendían que aceptara que no existía nada entre ellas? ¡Imposible! Ambas tenían el mismo sentido del humor, la misma manera de arrugar la nariz cuando algo no les gustaba y hacían el mismo gesto de mirar a Draco reprobatoriamente cuando él hacía algo que no les gustara. ¿Debía suponer ahora que nada de eso era cierto? ¿Y qué más?

¿Ahora acabaría en Gryffindor, en vez de Slytherin, cómo siempre había querido? ¿De repente debía amar su indomable cabello sólo porque era cómo el de su madre? ¿Debía decirle "señor" a su padre y "padre" a ese señor? Ni hablar.

Es por eso que Rose aún no quería conocer a los Potter. Bueno, no a _todos_ los Potter porque desde que era niña, lo único que siempre había ahnelado, era un hermano mayor.

 _Tres meses antes. (Julio)_

¿Cómo le dices a la chica que es hija de tu madre y de tu padre, hermana de tu hermano, que fue criada por tu padre biológico y aún así, sanguíneamente no es nada tuyo? Lily pensó en el término "hermana", pero no la acabó de convencer. Ella ya tenía una hermano, y su nombre era James. No necesitaba más. El problema era qué al parecer, él opinaba diferente.

Cuando James regresó, después de completar su primer año en Hogwarts, Lily creyó que tendría un aliado, en medio de la guerra que se estaba librando en su mente durante los últimos meses. Había hablado un poco con Draco, siempre en presencia de sus padres, pero no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con ninguno de ellos. Pensó que al regresar su hermano por fin tendría a alguien con quién hablar. No previó, sin embargo, que Rose pensaría exactamente lo mismo; y que ella pondría cómo condición conocerlo para aceptar, por fin, la invitación de visitar a los Potter en Godric's Hollow.

—A esto no era a lo que me refería cuando les pedí otro hermanito en Navidad —dijo James, cuando vio por primera vez a Rose.

—¡Ey! —dijo Rose, arrugando la nariz.

—Rose, ¿eso te molestó? —preguntó Harry, preocupado. La niña asintió —Bien, tiene que recuperar todos esos años en que no pudo hacerlo.

Lily se sintió ofendida. James había tenido a quién molestar: ¡a ella, su _auténtica_ hermanita! Estaba por empezar a torcer la boca cuando Hermione la abrazó por los hombros. Entonces, imaginó lo que debió haber sido crecer sin ella, cómo se _suponía_ tendría que haberlo hecho. Se imaginó cómo habría sido crecer sin sus papás, sin los Weasley y sin sus maternos. Se imaginó haber crecido sin James y estaba por llorar cuando oyó una voz.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vendrás tú a Malfoy's Manor?

Lily vio al hombre que había contribuido para su concepción. Y por primera vez, se imaginó cómo habría sido crecer con él.

 _Un mes antes. (Agosto)_

Rose había comenzado a llamar Harry y Hermione a sus padres biológicos en vez de "señor y señora". Además, había aceptado pasar con ellos una semana entera, con motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry.

Lily había descubierto las maravillas de la biblioteca que había en Malfoy's Manor y mientras pasaba sus tardes en ella, había comenzado a llamar "padre" a Draco (con el previo consentimiento de su papá, Harry).

Ninguno de los adultos estaba muy conforme con el cariño que existía entre las niñas y sus padres de crianza, pero habían comenzado a tolerarlo, pensando en el bienestar de las niñas.

James, por otra parte, estaba encantado con la idea de tener a dos hermanas a quién molestar y engañar para que terminaran siendo "sus esclavas". Lily y Rose, quienes aún no se dirigían la palabra la una a la otra más que para lo estrictamente necesario, se vieron en la necesidad de descubrir que dos son más que uno y la última tarde de la semana que pasaron juntos consiguieron que James quedara colgado de los tobillos de un árbol en el jardín de los Potter.

—Yo no fui —dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros, inocentemente.

—De alguna manera, lo dudo —dijo Harry, quien ayudaba a Hermione a bajar a James del árbol.

—Yo no —dijo Draco mirando a Rose. Había llegado minutos antes para recogerla.

—Harry lo dijo, ¡tenemos _años_ que recuperar! —confesó tranquilamente la niña.

Los adultos rieron, pero castigaron a las niñas sin postre durante la cena. Al terminar la misma, James pidió un pedazo de pastel extra grande, lo partió en tres, y les pasó un trozo a cada una, mientras Harry, Hermione y Draco fingían no darse cuenta.

 _1 de septiembre._

Los Potter recorrían zigzagueando la estación de King's Cross. Milagrosamente, su historia aún no se había filtrado a los medios, por lo que cuándo entraron a la estación 9 ¾ no llamaron demasiado la atención. Hermione y Harry se apresuraron para despedirse de James, mientras que éste saludaba desde lejos a sus amigos y les pedía que lo aguardaran un momento.

Cuando su hermano mayor se fue, fue el turno de Lily para ser abrazada. Al estar entre ellos, pensó que Harry y Hermione siempre serían sus papás, sin importar lo que los genes dijeran. Ella estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla a su papá, cuando sintió cómo alguien se colocaba a su lado. Era Rose, que también se quería despedir de Harry. Aprovechando el momento, Lily fue a darle un beso a su padre, Draco. Eso si llamó la atención, la cuál aumentó cuando Hermione las tomó a ambas para envolverlas entre sus brazos.

Una vez en el tren, las niñas encontraron un compartimiento para ellas solas.

—Entonces, ¿ya sabes qué casa elegirás? —preguntó Lily.

—Por supuesto —contestó Rose —¿y tú?

—Definitivamente.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó a "Malfoy, Rose" varios alumnos (sobre todo los hijos de algún sangre pura) levantaron la cabeza al notar que la chica que caminaba hacia el taburete era la de cabello negro, en vez de la rubia que estaba a su lado. Rose se sentó y antes de que el sombrero le cubriera la cabeza, tuvo tiempo de guiñarle el ojo a Lily. La rubia le guiñó en respuesta, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 _"Por favor, por favor, por favor"_ pidió Rose. _"quiero ir a..."_

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero.

La niña se lo quitó y corrió hasta su lugar en su nueva casa. Desde ahí, sonrió y alzó sus pulgares, viéndo a sus hermanos sentados en la mesa de los leones.

Si. Para quienes no las conocían, ver sentadas a Rose Malfoy en Gryffindor y a Lily Potter en Slytherin, era sin duda, un curioso intercambio.


End file.
